1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio electronics, and more particularly to audio headphones.
2. Description of the Background Art
As consumer electronics become more and more commonplace in modern society, the demand for personal audio headphones continues to increase. In response to the increasing demand, there has been a recent surge in the design and development of headphones. Indeed, headphone developers continuously seek new and improved designs and features that appeal to consumers.
One approach to making a product more appealing to consumers has been to incorporate some type of aesthetic feature into the headphone design. For example, some designs include interchangeable color/design plates that allow a user to customize the appearance of the headphones. Other designs include light emitting diode (LED) systems that add aesthetic appeal to the headphone.
Although both design approaches add to the overall aesthetics of headphones, both have their disadvantages. For example, headphones with interchangeable color/design plates are limited in that they can only display content (e.g., color, pattern, image, etc.) that is available on the interchangeable color/design plates. Similarly, LED systems typically only display predetermined lighting schemes which, again, are limited to those made available by the manufacturer of the LED system.
What is needed, therefore, is a headphone system that is capable of displaying content defined by a user.